love story untold
by Dreamlette
Summary: do not own harry potter, but i love to write for it, so here it goes. \  rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ron's pov

In my whole life I've never seen a girl so beautiful. A girl with such soft looking lips and brilliant eyes. When I look at this girl my whole mind becomes numb and I can no longer speak but babble like a moron. She is top of our class and one of my best friends, I don't think Harry realizes I fancy her but I do, I love her. I have dreams of just me and her together forever and ever. Just us, the war is over, there is no Voldemort no war just peace and love. Were in our 6th year and I wanna tell her but she always seems so busy, well not tonight. Tonight i'm going to tell her and she's going to listen damn it. I've been trying to tell her for years. For 6 years she has held my heart, for 6 infernal damned years. Hermione Granger, you will be my girl. Now to just get prepared for tonight...

Hermiones pov

"Hermione meet me by the room of requirements tonight at 7 please? Sincerely Ron" what a mysterious little message he left me. He is my best friend why he didn't just ask me himself I have no idea, but Harry just smirked when I asked him and told me i'd find out. I think the boys are plotting something...but what? I think as I stare at the note holding it up to the firelight and I notice that there is writing on the back, how did I not notice this before "p.s dress nicely" Dress nicely? Whats Ron up too? Oh well I guess I should get ready, its 6 and he wants me to look nice so I'll do it for him. It is Ron, Ron my one true love. Oh Ron...

Ron's pov

Hehe I have everything set up, the table is set up perfectly with our dinner. I'm so nervous...oh shit theirs Hermione she looks gorgeous. This is the worst time ever to get a boner damn it. Go the fuck down...fuck! She see's it...oh well

"Hey hermione" I hear myself saying. I'm so nervous I feel like i'm about to faint...

Hermions pov

i'm wearing the nicest thing I have. A skirt that falls to about mid thigh and is is cute and sexual but not too slutty, it shows off my legs. The heels help certaintly and then my dressy periwinkle top that is low enough to hint but not to show anything off. My hair in a messy bun with ringlets let out to frame my face. I look up and I see him standing where he said to meet and his eyes are wide.. I blush very red as I realize there is a rather large bulge in his pants, I don't know if i'm scared or intrigued. I guess ill find out

"Hey Hermione." He stutters out. My god he looks like he's about to faint, he looks so nervous. I wonder why...

well reviews would be lovely, i'm not the best writer and this is riddled with spelling mistakes but oh well. Tell me what you think(:

the next chapter will be in a general pov so look forward to that(:


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione approached Ron. Both observing the other like its a puzzle, suddenly behind Ron a fancy looking door appears. Ron bows and says in his best false french accent "de cette façon ma dame"(this way my lady) because he knows Hermiones love of the french language. Hermione looks impressed as she steps in then gasps with a shocked look on her face.

Inside the door way was a room that looked quite like a french bistro that Hermione went to when she went to France with her parents during a Christmas break one year. She talked about it for the rest of the year, she didn't even think Ron payed attention, well apparently he did.

Ron comes behind the shocked Hermione and lays his hands on her hips holding her close to him breathing in the light floral scent that she gives off. "this is all for you" he whispers quietly in her ear. She jumps a little then relaxes leaning into him, letting him hold her. She turns around and faces him and asks the question she's wondered all day.

"why?"

Ron just smirks and waves at the door and it closes with a finalized click. "Do I need a reason my lady?" He asks with a seductive tone in his voice that made Hermione shiver. Suddenly Ron pulls away and pulls out a chair for Hermione "my lady" he murmurs as she sits down and he pushes her in. Hermione smiles and stares at her plate, its her favorite meal she had in France and often here in England, Ratatouille. All those years she thought he wasn't listening and he really was, she felt so bad for berating him time and time again. Tears started welling up in here eyes, as she stares at Ron who rushes over and holds her as she starts to cry softly into his shoulder.

"All these years, you paid such close attention but hid it, why? I always thought you weren't paying attention that's why I would chastise and berate you. I'm sorry" she apologizes with a slight hick up.

"I've loved you since I first met you Hermione, your beautiful and amazing and I love you." he says to a shocked hermione who instantly leans in and kisses him, making his and her night.

"i love you too. She whispers as she pulls away to breath and then dives back into a fiery passionate kiss...


End file.
